


Let's Stay Like This

by memewife



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Ava is a service top, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, a hint of angst, brief appearances from the rest of Unit Bravo, post book 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewife/pseuds/memewife
Summary: “Ava, please,” Irena whispers, voice catching in her throat. With two little words, Ava du Mortain’s considerable self-control is crushed.--Essentially, Ava and the detective share some tender moments, then share each other ;)
Relationships: Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	Let's Stay Like This

Irena settles into the usual gentle silence of research with Ava. They aren’t on a mission now, but Ava suggested that they continue to prepare for what may come, and Irena couldn’t pass up the chance for some time alone together. Especially not after the fireworks they’d watched together at the carnival the month before. Irena’s heart flutters in her chest as her mind wanders, recalling Ava’s admission that she enjoys being off-kilter, remembering the way Ava stared down at her as she rested her head on her shoulder… She lets out a contented sigh. As attentive as always, Ava glances up from her book, meeting the detective’s eyes with a small smile. 

“We should focus on the research.” Despite her words, Ava’s tone is soft and she moves her arm just a bit to provide an opportunity for Irena to settle in closer. Irena, in turn, takes the opportunity gratefully, leaning back to rest against Ava’s chest. Settled now, she goes back to her reading. Ava’s gaze, however, remains trained firmly on Irena. For a brief moment, she tenses, wracked by both her own deep need to be close to the detective and her overwhelming guilt at giving in. With a few shallow breaths, she relaxes. The detective’s soft hum provides all the reminder she needs that Irena wants this too. Before she can talk herself out of it or list all the reasons she shouldn’t, Ava leans in to press a simple, sweet kiss to the top of Irena’s head. She lingers for a moment among the detective’s dark brunette curls, allowing herself to melt into the intimacy. Of course, that does only last for a moment. Deciding she has indulged herself enough already, Ava sharply turns her attention back to her reference volume.

Time seems to pass surprisingly quickly like this, and Ava’s focus is still deeply entrenched in yet another of Nat’s books as the detective starts to tire. Despite her best efforts, Irena’s eyelids start to droop and the words on the page before her start to blur. With a small shift, she lets the book rest against her stomach and instead turns her attention to Ava.  _ Focused. Intense. Beautiful.  _ So focused, it seems, that she didn’t notice Irena’s movements. Feeling comfortably warm and safe, she allows her eyes to drift shut. If she has to face a lecture from Ava later, so be it. 

It takes about another hour for Ava to notice the detective’s slow, gentle breathing. A cursory glance confirms her suspicions: Irena is, in fact, asleep. At first, she assumes the detective may be shirking her responsibility, but her expression softens as she catches sight of the nearby clock. It’s well into the early hours of the morning, and Ava’s become keenly aware of how important rest is for her human teammate. With a fond sigh, she shifts just enough to lift Irena easily. She tries not to pay too much attention to the way that the detective nuzzles into her arms, distracting herself with neatly stacking the half-read book on the side table, but Ava is soon left with little else to occupy her. Even the walk to the detective’s room takes much less thought than she needs it to. Ava’s left with nothing to distract her from Irena’s peaceful, sleeping face. She swallows hard as she stops to open Irena’s door and slips into the dark room with a graceful ease.

In a single, similarly smooth motion, Ava settles Irena on her bed. She watches for just a moment, hoping that Irena does not stir, and she does not. That is, until Ava turns to leave. Throwing one last glance over her shoulder, she notices Irena’s brow furrow as she flinches. With supernatural speed, Ava returns to the detective’s side.  _ More nightmares about Murphy?  _ She hesitates for just a moment, debating if she should wake Irena up, but Irena moves in her sleep before Ava can come to a clear answer. She reaches out, wrapping her arm around Ava’s waist and burying her face into her toned stomach. Ava relaxes as she notes the calm soften the detective’s face. She knows she shouldn’t feel quite so pleased by being able to ease Irena, but pride nonetheless inspires her to stay in place. Tenderly, she brushes a stray curl back from her face. 

Ava knows that what she feels for Irena will consume her, but for just a second she finds herself wondering if that might be acceptable. 

With a sigh, Ava carefully extracts herself from Irena’s uncharacteristically strong grip and pulls a chair to her bedside. She sits, wasting little time in taking the detective’s hand securely in her own. Before she even realizes it, Ava lifts it to her mouth, grazing her lips over the back of Irena’s knuckles.

“You are so much more precious to me than you know.”

* * *

Irena groans as her morning phone alarm blares. Unwilling to open her eyes quite so soon, she flails wildly, hoping to find her phone. Instead, she smacks her arm gracelessly into Ava’s head. Her eyes snap open to find Ava staring right down at her, icy green stare boring into her. Ava’s other hand reaches out to the phone.

“Ava...” The detective’s got a slight, sleepy rasp to her voice that affects Ava far more than she’d care to admit at the moment. A hint of a blush finds her cheeks and her expression warms.

“Good morning, Irena.” The detective pushes herself into a sitting position, still holding Ava’s hand tightly, as though she’s afraid she’ll pull away at any second. For that little moment, they’ve both forgotten the alarm. Irena, though, is the first to remember, and she takes the opportunity to lean in closer to Ava as she plucks her phone from the nightstand and dismisses the alarm. 

“You know, there are a lot of other ways I’d much rather hit on you.” Irena’s hazel eyes sparkle as she relishes the opportunity to flirt. Ava chuckles.

“You’re much better at other ways, too.” She nods to the detective’s arm before continuing. “A blow like that wouldn’t even stop a human.” Irena huffs, opting to distract her instead of retorting. She brushes her hand along the side of Ava’s jaw, lovingly noting the way Ava’s grip on her hand tightens just the slightest bit.

“Yeah, probably not… But I’m glad I didn’t hurt you.” Irena’s practically whispering now, but she knows Ava’s senses are more than good enough to catch every word. She only wonders if Ava can hear her heart beating wildly. Or maybe, just maybe, hers is beating just as loudly. “I care about you, and I don’t ever want to see you hurt again.” Ava shakes her head quickly, pulling back slightly as she does to meet Irena’s eyes directly.

“No. Saving Sanja was the right choice. It needed to be done.”

“I know, but-” The detective stops herself, caught by the memory of Ava’s wounds. Her gaze slides over Ava’s skin, worry and guilt stopping her. Ava shakes her head again, gently taking Irena’s chin and tilting her head back up to meet her eyes.

“I healed completely within a few days.” As reassurance, Ava moves Irena’s hand up and presses it to the juncture of her shoulder and her neck. Sure enough, Ava’s skin is smooth and healed over completely without even so much as a mark. Instead of continuing to worry, the detective finds herself focused on how soft Ava’s skin is. She allows her hand to slide down a little bit, brushing against Ava’s collarbone in the process. Irena can’t help her excitement at the audible gasp it provokes.

Immediately, though, Ava stiffens, desperately searching for any hint of displeasure on the detective’s face. She finds none. All she can see is want,  _ desire _ , and it threatens to overwhelm her. 

“Detective-” She starts, but quickly corrects herself- “Irena. I’d like to kiss you.” Ava’s directness is surprisingly refreshing. At the same time, though, given how direct Ava has been in just about every other aspect of her life, Irena’s not surprised that she is even now. It only makes her wonder just how many other times Ava had held back. 

“Finally.” Irena can’t keep the playful tone out of her voice as she leans in. Ava closes the gap with little more than a nod, meeting Irena in a deep kiss. It’s slow and sweet, but it holds a hint of something deeper. Something sensual. It seems, even now, that Ava is holding back.

“Ava, please,” Irena whispers, voice catching in her throat. With two little words, Ava du Mortain’s considerable self-control is crushed. She lurches forward, the motion still stiff, but any awkwardness is soon forgotten as she kisses Irena with an urgent passion. One hand remains up by the detective’s face while the other brushes lower to rest at the small of her back, pulling her in closer. When they finally have to part for air, Irena buries her face in Ava’s neck as she catches her breath. Apparently, it must tickle or do  _ something  _ to her, because Ava straightens up in her chair and groans. 

That groan sends a shiver down Irena’s spine and gives her more than a few ideas. She presses a few kisses along Ava’s neck, then allows her teeth to graze the sensitive skin. Ava sighs heavily, running a hand loosely through Irena’s hair. Once again, she finds herself wondering about the merits of following her desire. She’s already well aware of the potential costs. They almost dissuade her yet again, but when Irena takes some skin between her teeth and starts to suck, Ava can’t concentrate on anything else. Finally, she speaks.

“Irena...” The detective pulls back, eyes half-lidded and dark. “I don’t take this sort of thing lightly.” Ava can’t help it. She needs to provide some sort of last warning. Again and again, Irena has proved herself capable. She’s got skills others in Unit Bravo lack and she’s even personally ensured the success of their last mission. All that’s been more than enough to prove she can handle more than the average human and more than even some supernaturals. Irena even managed to win over the rest of the team. She has more than enough support, but Ava’s fear lingers. What if there comes a day where she won’t be able to shield her? The thought still terrifies her. But perhaps if she understood what  _ could  _ happen, it would be preferable to the pain of being apart.

“I don’t take it lightly either, Ava.” Some of the spark between them eases for a bit as Irena picks up on Ava’s worry.

“I may not be able to protect you to the extent you deserve.” The subtle scars on the detective’s neck are an ever-present reminder of one time Ava has already failed.

“Well, good thing I can protect myself too.” Ava stays silent, but she nods. Irena takes the opportunity to continue, laying back against her pillow. “Anyway, nothing’s hurt more than feeling you push me away.” Ava already knows it, but hearing it vocalized makes it much harder to deny.

“I apologize.” All of her arguments against engaging with Irena have been dashed by now. She, too, has felt the sharp ache of having to pull away only to be drawn back in all over again.

“Please, just let me care about you.” Irena holds her arms out and Ava moves toward her with a nod, finally joining her on the bed.

“If you insist.” Though her words would seem to indicate otherwise, Ava’s smiling as she responds. She meets Irena in an embrace, holding her snugly before shifting to allow some of the detective’s weight to rest against her.

“Now, if the moment’s not completely ruined… I wouldn’t mind getting back to what we were doing.” The way Irena’s gaze trails languidly down to her bust reminds Ava of her own desires once again.

“I’d like that.” With that, Ava angles herself to kiss the detective properly. It starts slow and sweet, like the last time, but now, there’s no little moment of hesitation. Her fingers run through Irena’s curls, then down to stroke her neck, then further down still to tease at the buttons of her shirt. Irena glanced down to her hand, then back up, flashing Ava an approving smile. Contented, Ava started the work of unbuttoning. “You know how hard you’ve made it to resist you, don’t you?” Her voice is low as she helps Irena shrug out of her shirt.

“ _ I’ve  _ been making it hard? Don’t tell me you don’t know how sexy it was to watch you lift a whole tree for me.” Ava smirks. Perhaps she  _ had  _ been trying to impress Irena, but she wasn’t aware it had had such a powerful effect on her.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Almost achingly slow, Ava kisses Irena again, this time busying herself with unclasping the latter’s bra. It’s simple and pretty, sure, but Ava would have ample time to admire Irena’s fashion choices later. For now, she cups the detective’s breasts, enjoying their soft weight and the way Irena gasps into the kiss. As Irena pulls back, Ava takes the opportunity to mumble a compliment against her neck. “You’re beautiful.” 

“So are you.” The reply comes easily as Ava begins to trace gentle circles around Irena’s nipples. Not one to be outdone quite so easily, she grabs the hem of Ava’s shirt and starts to guide it over her head. For a second that seems to stretch on for far too long, they’ve parted. Of course, any loss Irena could have felt is more than made up for by the sight of Ava’s body. It’s absolutely perfect- mostly because it belongs to Ava, but the abs and obvious lean strength certainly don’t detract from the appeal. Irena lets out a groan. “You’ve been hiding this all this time? That’s not fair.”

Ava can’t help the pride that courses through her. She stretches slowly for a moment, smirking as the detective watches raptly- not that she’d done it just to see her reaction. After sitting still for so many hours before, she needed to stretch, particularly because she was about to engage in a physical activity. Yeah, that was all.

Still awe-struck, Irena runs her hands up along Ava’s torso, stopping only to toy with the band of her sports bra. Ava gives a pleased hum, then nods. Soon enough, the sports bra has been thrown off to the side, but Ava barely has enough time to tut her disapproval at the careless flinging of clothing before the detective distracts her with a kiss. Further pressing the distraction of the kiss, Irena presses against Ava’s shoulder, urging her to lean back against the headboard. Surprisingly, Ava allows it, her hands coming to rest comfortably on Irena’s hips as she’s straddled. The detective’s body is soft and pleasant, a near-complete contrast to Ava’s lean tone. It feels absolutely wonderful pressed against her. With a low groan, she trails a finger along Irena’s spine, enjoying the way it makes her shudder. 

Ava pulls back from the kiss, allowing Irena some time to catch her breath, along with, admittedly, some time for her to calm her own breathing some. It’s been a long, long time since she’s felt this sort of desire, and even then, this has been far more intense than ever before. She wills herself to slow down, savor the moment. There’s still so much more she wants to do. As a start, she leans down to start pressing kisses to Irena’s breasts. They start slow at first, but after a few frustratingly chaste kisses, she flicks her tongue out to tease her nipple. All the while, Ava’s brilliant green eyes remain locked on Irena’s face, eagerly watching her expressions change. The detective’s eyes flutter shut as she moans, arching her back. Ava pulls back for a brief moment, replacing her tongue with her fingers once more.

“Let me see you.” Her request is surprisingly gentle, even though it’s phrased more like a demand. Irena complies, catching her lip with her teeth and she drinks in the sight of Ava eagerly returning to her ministrations. After a good amount of kisses, licking, and even the occasional hint of teeth, Irena starts to get antsy. One of Ava’s hands drops to her ass and gives a soft squeeze, and she can’t help rolling her hips to grind against Ava’s thigh. Ava lets out a held breath, pressing her leg up towards Irena before leaning in for a heated kiss. “More?” Ava asks breathlessly.

“Please.” Irena’s reply is far more desperate than she wants it to sound. She lifts her hips as Ava slides down her pants. She misses the contact, even for the brief moment, but she’s eager to have fewer layers between them. Ava moves to replace her leg as she folds the pants, but hesitates before instead deciding to lean to the side and ghost her fingers over Irena’s underwear instead. Irena’s breath hitches.

“Ah. One moment.” Ava takes the opportunity to shift down her cargo pants. As pleased as she is by how wet Irena is, she doesn’t want to risk dirtying her clothing. This pair of pants is similarly folded and set aside. Satisfied now, Ava nods. “Much better.”

“I don’t think I can complain about seeing more of you.” Irena offers a lopsided smile as she settles back down to grind against Ava’s thigh. The feeling of bare skin underneath her is far more exhilarating, anyway. Rolling her hips, she moves in for another deep kiss. Ava’s hands rest firmly on Irena’s hips, encouraging the rocking. Her grip only tightens as the detective trails kisses along her jaw, then back to her neck. The soft gasp Irena’s ministrations elicit is  _ delectable _ . 

Ava’s patience wears, and she wants little else than to see Irena come undone with her. “May I?” Her fingers dance along the lace waistband of Irena’s underwear. Irena hums into Ava’s neck before shifting up to nip her earlobe.

“Yes,” she rasps. The sultry response makes Ava shudder and let out a low growl, but it’s nowhere near enough to distract her from her goal. She moves Irena’s panties down just enough to give her some room to maneuver, then slips her hand in to tease her. As expected, Irena is already slick, and Ava’s fingers glide easily and gently along her, not applying much pressure yet. Still, it’s enough to make the detective moan and falter in her attempts at lavishing Ava with affection. Ava smiles as she repeats the motion with a little more pressure, circling Irena’s clit a few times before brushing right over it. That earns her a stuttering thrust against her fingers.

“Fuck, Ava, that feels  _ good _ ,” Irena murmurs, continuing to roll her hips even as Ava’s hand stills.

“I can do more, but you have to promise to stop me if it’s unpleasant at all.” Even this worked-up, Ava’s still holding back just a bit. The last thing she wants is to hurt Irena, but there’s an increasingly vocal part of her that’s wondering just how much she can take.

“I’m tough. I can take it.” Irena only stops moving when Ava meets her with a stoic frown. “Yes, yes, I promise. Just don’t hold back.” Ava gives a silent nod, finally moving her fingers once more in slow, deliberate strokes on Irena’s clit. The detective feels a familiar, pleasurable tension build in her as her hips press into Ava’s touch of their own accord. Ava, in turn, responds by speeding her hand, slowly faster and faster until it becomes far too difficult for Irena to keep track. She stills now, needing to grip Ava’s shoulder tightly for support as she moans freely. 

“Ava, please, I’m-” Irena’s cut off by her own desperate gasp as Ava growls and redoubles her efforts. Legs trembling, she leans heavily into Ava as she comes undone. All at once, the sensation becomes too much and Ava moves her hand, instead now stroking Irena with brief, grazing touches. As Irena starts to come down, Ava steadies her with an arm that guides her to where she can watch shudder in the aftershocks of the extra stimulation. Finally pulling her fingers away, Ava wraps Irena into a tender kiss, rubbing her back in slow circles.

Already breathless, Irena has to pull away before she really wants to, but she settles for resting her head on Ava’s shoulder and staring up at her. Even without supernatural senses, she can feel the heat coming from Ava’s flushed face as she stares down at her.

“Was that enjoyable?” Ava tries to push her own desire to the sidelines for another moment, but even the slightest shift of her thighs reminds her of her own aching need.

“I loved it, Ava.”  _ I love you.  _ For now, Irena’s confession goes unspoken. She settles instead for drawing swirls across Ava’s chest.

“I’m… glad.” Any lingering worry Ava had about pleasing Irena has disappeared. Instead, she feels confidence. “I could do it again.” The offer hangs in the air for a moment before Irena shakes her head. She’s still sensitive from before.

“I think it’s high time I take care of you.” The look Irena gives her makes Ava tense, then let out a shaky breath.

“If that’s what you’d like.” Irena grins, then starts to move over Ava once again, only to be stilled by an arm wrapping around her waist. “Let’s stay like this instead.” Ava looks away from the detective for a second. “I’d like to have you close.” The request is surprisingly sweet, and Irena nods as she settles back by Ava’s side, nestled tight against her. Ava’s gaze is similarly tender as she admires her partner, reveling in just how captivating it is to have her complete attention. She brushes a stray strand of blonde hair back behind her ear, looking at Ava in a way that can only be described as loving. Irena, glancing down to Ava’s boyshorts briefly, runs her hand slowly along Ava’s body, tracing hard lines of muscle before resting teasingly by her hip bone.

“Do you want me?” It’s not the question Ava was expecting. She rolls her lips, fighting the knee-jerk reflection to deflect, to dodge her own feelings.

“Yes, I-” She pauses for a moment as her breath catches. Even though she’s admitted what she wants, after denying it for so long, it’s a little hard to say it aloud. Still, she steels herself. “I want you.” The words come out sounding as confident as Ava wants them to, and Irena smiles.

“I want you too.” With that, she slips her hand under the fabric of Ava’s underwear and starts to touch her in earnest. Ava allows her head to rest back against the pillows as Irena meets her for a kiss, her fingers diligently working against Ava’s clit. From the way Ava shudders, Irena can’t help wondering if vampire hypersensitivity also applies to pleasure. Whatever the answer, getting Ava to gasp into their kiss sends a little thrill of confidence down Irena’s spine. She speeds her strokes, adding more pressure now as she rests her forehead against Ava’s. Feeling the tension of her building orgasm, Ava’s free hand flies up from the sheets to tangle in Irena’s hair.

But even as their lips meet frantically, Irena’s hand slows. Ava lets out a frustrated growl, moving her hips to regain some of the much-needed friction. Unfortunately, that’s still not enough. At the very least, Ava doesn’t need to wait much longer for stimulation, as Irena wastes little time in sliding two of her fingers back and into her. The first thrusts of Irena’s fingers are gentle, testing. And then, with a confident grin, she crooks her fingers, catching Ava off-guard, judging by the sound of her rough moan. 

“Feel good?” Irena coos, moving her fingers faster now, curling them each time she thrusts in.

“I- Don’t ask when you know the answer.” Ava’s right. From the way Irena feels Ava tightening around her fingers, she knows she’s doing well. With a bit of extra maneuvering, Irena manages to brush her hand against Ava’s clit with each thrust of her fingers, making her grip tightly at Irena’s hair with renewed urgency. She gives Ava a fervent, needy kiss as she goes faster now, not stopping until Ava shudders one last time and Irena’s fingers are forced out of her. Irena’s hands linger as the kiss they share gradually cools. Finally, as Irena pulls her hand away, she allows her fingers to just barely ghost over Ava, hoping to be rewarded with one last little gasp. She gets it. 

“Well, guess I shouldn’t ask if you liked that, then.” Irena beams as she rests her head back on Ava’s shoulder. Ava’s confused for a moment, but soon scoffs softly. 

“I’m glad we were able to do this.” Ava presses a tender kiss first to Irena’s flushed cheek, then her lips. Before Irena has a chance to even start to think of a witty response, an alarm goes off on her phone yet again. Annoyed, but begrudgingly beholden to the needs of her job, she flails an arm back to check the notification. As she reads the screen, she freezes against Ava.

“Shit.” Ava opens her eyes, glancing down quizzically at the detective. That is, until she catches sight of the phone’s calendar reminder too. Five minutes until Unit Bravo’s morning debrief. 

* * *

A few rooms over, Morgan’s lips quirk up into a solid smirk. It wasn’t as though she’d _meant_ to be listening in or anything, but it was hard not to notice. Hypersensitivity and all that. _Guess Ava’s finally stopped fucking around._ _Good for her._ She barks out a low laugh as she leans back in her usual chair in the corner. The laugh catches Farah’s attention.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’ll see.” Farah pouts and starts to protest, but it’s not long before Ava and Irena enter the meeting, just barely on time, and she knows instantly what had Morgan so amused. Ava’s growing down at her shirt, attempting to smooth out a few stubborn wrinkles and Irena’s cheeks are a bright, rosy pink. Far more telling, though, is just how much they smell of each other. Well, that and the rapidly disappearing hickey on Ava’s neck. Farah grins widely, eyes shining as she looks between the two of them.

“Wow, you two are never almost late. You must have been really busy!” She draws out her words, rocking forward on her feet gleefully. Ava stiffens and Irena’s gaze slides over her. Morgan chuckles again.

“Oh, they were definitely busy.”

“Morgan!” Nat shoots her a sharp warning look. Morgan simply shrugs and fiddles with an unlit cigarette.

“What? Not my fault I could hear them f-” She stops short under the combined force of glares from both Nat and Ava.

Ava clears her throat. “We have work to do, if you haven’t forgotten. Let’s start the debrief.” 

“Didn’t you just do tha-” This time, Morgan’s interrupted by Rebecca striding into the room. For once, Ava’s grateful that Rebecca’s last meeting went over.  


**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes there's a painful lack of F/F content and you have to feed yourself.  
> I've never written smut before so I hope it's not awful whoops


End file.
